


Secret Santa.

by thaliethalou2



Category: Lokane - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliethalou2/pseuds/thaliethalou2
Summary: When Jane receives her Christmas gift, she's certain that Loki is her Secret Santa. Is she right ?
Relationships: Jane Foster/Loki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Jane is speechless.  
The ice rose sparkles like diamonds.  
So beautiful (a weak word undoubtedly).  
No comparison with her gift for Thor (an unbreakable tankard, in reference to their first meeting in New Mexico).  
Loki is her Secret Santa.  
It’s obvious.

She takes a big breath.  
She must tell him that his gift is just perfect.  
She must find a way to thank him.  
A subtle one, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki smirks.  
This sweater is absolutly awful.  
Garish colours and Bob the Builder portrayed in a close-up.  
Perfect for Stark.  
How he would hate it !

Loki chuckles.  
After all, Stark was the one who wanted to celebrate that stupid tradition, wasn’t he ?  
Get what you deserve !


	3. Chapter 3

When Jane comes into the lab, Loki quickly hides the sweater. He will wrap it later.  
Jane catches his gesture. Loki seems to have received his Secret Santa gift. A colourful sweater with…she couldn’t see it properly…reindeers ?  
She sighs internally.  
Typical Tony.

She moves closer.  
« Sometimes gifts don’t please us… » She looks at him straight in the eye. « …and sometimes they do. »  
Loki quirks an eyebrow. What is she talking about ?

She beams at him.   
« I really like…love… »  
On impulse, she rises up on her toes and brushes his lips with hers.  
A last (bright) smile and she‘s gone.

Loki inhales deeply.  
What the hell ?


	4. Chapter 4

She’s waiting for him to talk.  
But he keeps silent.  
Not because the ice rose surprises him : Loki is a man (God) of taste.  
But Secret Santa means mystery. Jane is NOT supposed to know who her Secret Santa is.

Thor clears his throat.  
« It’s weird… ».  
Jane cuts him off. Vehemently.  
« Weird ? Absolutely not ! Loki is perfectly in the Christmas Spirit. »  
She pokes him in the chest.  
« Do you really think that your brother is unable to express his feelings ? (Which feelings exactly ? She would think about it later).

She places her hands on her hips.  
« A gift has nothing to do with mockery, but on the contrary it 's a sign that you care. »

She keeps on speaking to him (severely), but Thor is only half-listening.  
He doesn’t understand all she’s saying (Tony’s bad sense of humor…not funny at all…blah blah blah…) , but he catches the main part : gifts reflect our affection.

Yeah, she ‘s right. So the gift he will offer to Loki has to show how precious his brother is to him.


	5. Chapter 5

The lab’ is empty. Loki’s coat ? Hung on the hook.  
Perfect.  
Quickly Thor puts the Secret Santa gift in the pocket of his brother’s coat.  
Just in time.   
A few minutes later, Jane and Loki step in, laughing and chatting.

« No more irritated ? », Thor teases Jane.  
He winks at Loki.  
« When I met her three days ago, she hauled me over the coals. »

Loki’s smile fades away. He glances at Jane.  
« Was the subject of your argument so secret that you didn’t tell me about it ? », he asks in a soft voice (too soft to be true).  
She blushes a bit.  
« Not a quarrel », she shrugs, « rather a clarification I would say. »  
Thor nods.  
« It went from the ice rose. We talked about the hidden meaning of a Secret Santa gift. »

Loki stiffens.  
That oaf picked the name of his ex and gave Jane an ice rose ! Easy to decode : she is cold hearted. A beautiful flower without sentiment.   
He clenches his fists.  
« Subtle as usual, brother ! » he barks. « Don’t you dare speak about the message of that ice rose ! »

Jane holds her breath.  
Red alert !   
Loki’s not ready yet to express his feelings for her, whatever they are.  
And she won’t let Thor’s clumsiness ruin everything !

« Care for a drink ? »  
She pushes Thor outside.  
« Loki, take your coat and catch up with us at the pub down the street. »

It would give her time enough to lecture Thor.   
Again.


	6. Chapter 6

His first reaction ?  
Throwing the gift away. He’s so sick of that stupid Secret Santa thing !  
But on second thought…  
The lab is a restricted area.  
Who could have the opportunity to put that gift in the pocket of his coat ?  
Thor ? Certainly not, since that idiot gave Jane the ice rose.  
Jane ? Possibly. She was the one who told him to take his coat, wasn't she ?  
Loki weighs up the gift.  
On impulse, he tears the wrapping paper.

His lips part in surprise.  
Magnets.  
Interesting.  
Highly symbolic of course.  
Opposite attraction.

Loki plays with the magnets, thoughtfully.  
Since Thanos’s death (Loki took an active part in it, redeeming himself), he has become Jane’s…co-worker ? friend ?  
Loki slowly runs his tongue over hi slips.  
He remembers the kiss she gave him a few days ago.

A slow smile curls at the corner of his mouth.  
She made the first move.  
His turn now !


	7. Chapter 7

He nearly steps back.  
They seem to get on so well.  
His heart plummets.  
He feels … excluded.  
He walks to their table, a fake smile on his lips.  
So good to hide his true feelings.

And yet …  
Jane and Thor send him a warm smile when he sits at their table.  
« At last ! » Thor winks at him. « Did you find something that made you late ? »  
Loki stares at him.  
So Thor knows about the magnets. Jane must have told him.  
A great opportunity to confirm his hypothesis.  
« Nothing can prevent us from joining the one you care for. » Loki keeps his eyes on Thor. « Love is a powerful magnet, you can’t escape its attraction. »  
Thor beams at him.  
« Exactly, brother ! » (Yes ! Loki has caught the meaning of his gift : full support. Always.)  
Thor jumps on his feet.  
« Drinks on me ! Beer for everyone ! »  
He walks to the bar counter, leaving Loki and Jane in a one-to-one chat.

Loki loses no time.  
All his charms deployed.  
Seducing tone.  
Fingers languidly playing with hers.  
How Jane could resist ?  
His words ? An indistinct murmur.  
She focuses on his mouth, trying to read on his lips, the words her ears can’t understand.  
He notices her gaze on his lips.  
Is she waiting for him to kiss her ?  
He would be happy to oblige her.  
He closes the distance between them and he hungrily captures her mouth.

Sounds of broken glasses.  
Thor has just toppled the tray.  
But he doesn’t care, he keeps smiling from ear to ear.  
Loki and Jane are kissing passionately.  
His dearest wish has been granted : his brother has found peace and happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue.

Tony slams the door open.  
« When I will find the bastard who gave me that fucking sweater, I will teach him how it’s dangerous to compare Tony Stark with Bob The Builder. »  
Pepper hides her smile behind the book she ‘s been reading.  
« Are you making progress with your investigation, honey ? », she asks with an air of false innocence.

Tony slumps into an armchair.  
« I was so sure that Loki was my Secret Santa. But Thor swore his brother was Foster’s. »  
Pepper opens her mouth to speak, but Tony cuts her off.  
« Loki gave her an ice rose, she was moved, he kissed her… et voilà ! They’re in love since then. »  
Pepper smiles fondly whereas Tony makes a grimace (he would never have bet a penny on their couple).

« Anyway », Tony waves his hand, « Loki : crossed off. Then Thor told me he was himself Loki’s Secret Santa. And Jane Foster was Thor’s. »  
Pepper bursts out laughing.  
« Thor is a real mine of information ! »

Tony gets up and begins to pace up and down.  
« Banner is still on my list of suspects. He could have been jealous of my talent » (Pepper rolls her eyes) « I’m going to question him. »  
Pepper shrugs.  
« Don’t you think you’re making a fuss over nothing ? »  
« I won’t let it go, » Tony puts his hand on his heart, « I’m offended ! »

He squints at her.  
« You were not my Secret Santa, weren’t you, darling ? », he asks half in earnest, half in jest.  
Pepper shows him the door.  
« Out ! », she says in a quiet tone.

He walks away quickly and she chuckles.

Of course, she was not his Secret Santa.

Since she’s the one who gave Jane the ice rose.


End file.
